


04-“你难道就不想要我吗”

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	04-“你难道就不想要我吗”

易烊千玺最近在为他这周六的十六岁生日而发愁，他本来是只想跟王俊凯单独过的，可偏偏程浩在学校附近的KTV包了个包厢给他，一传十十传百地让整个班的人知道。

“你有病啊”，易烊千玺恨不得撬开程浩的大脑，看看那里面是不是糊浆。

程浩真是无辜的不能再无辜了，月初他们分明是说好，借着易烊千玺的生日邀请全班的同学，让江岸跟张馨能够促进下感情，这可是江岸头一回痛改心扉决定认真谈一场恋爱，他们几人肯定是支持的，他感慨说，“嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水，你还是跟你的好学长过二人世界吧。”

易烊千玺伸手捂住了他的嘴，好在周围的同学没有注意他们这边，重色轻友的话再是实话也不能说出来，更何况像他这种重兄弟情义的可不能安上这样的罪名。

程浩被捂得呼吸不畅，他拿下了易烊千玺的手，“你直接让王俊凯一起来不就得了，我们绝对不会打扰到你们的。”

易烊千玺想起前几日他在酒吧里喝的烂醉给王俊凯抓了个正着，医生又嘱咐他少喝酒，可高中生的生日会必定是免不了酒的。

“我去问问他。”

二中的校园飘落着枯黄的树叶，踩在上面会有沙沙的响声，易烊千玺从教学楼的二楼走下来，越是接近楼底他的脚步越加的快，两步作三步地跳下楼梯。

王俊凯靠在高一教学楼的楼梯口，不少放学回家的学生从他身边经过，想要打招呼的念头在他毫无温度的表情下而放弃了。

“王俊凯，你怎么来了”，易烊千玺有些惊讶地问他，王俊凯的任课老师爱拖堂是出了名的，他们在一起的时候全是易烊千玺在他们那层的走廊等他。

王俊凯笑了笑，反问他“怎么，等我等上瘾了？”

“没”，易烊千玺往他怀里靠了靠，眨了眨眼睛说了句什么话，王俊凯没听清问他说了什么。

“那个…”，易烊千玺顿了顿，“前几天不是说不能放烟花了吗，本来想和你一起放的。”

西城新出了规定，未经允许不得燃放烟花，这让西城的市民有些不满。

“这么喜欢放烟花”，王俊凯问。

“嗯。”

王俊凯在他的额头上弹了下，没有说话。

易烊千玺迟疑了会，问他，“你周六有时间吗？”

“没有”，脱口而出，却没有解释占据时间的事情。

易烊千玺有些失落，他想王俊凯可能是不知道他生日，也许不是可能是肯定。

王俊凯看他整张脸都焉了下去，搓了搓他的脸颊，问“那天有事吗？”

易烊千玺的脸给王俊凯搓得微微发烫，不知是摩擦生热还是手心温度的传递，他摇了摇头说，“没事。”

回家的路上，易烊千玺跟变了人似的，盯着地面看，任由王俊凯拉着他往前走，连前面的路灯杆也没有注意到。他感觉额头碰上了个软软的东西，定眼看去是王俊凯用手背挡在了他与路灯杆之间，避免了他受伤。

“有心事？”

易烊千玺总是会跟个坦克一样突突地说话，他只是偶尔回他几个字。他不喜欢有人在他旁边喋喋不休，可易烊千玺却像是有魔力一般，他习惯更倾向那人这样。

“周六是我生日，程浩他们为我办了个生日会，你也来吧。”

易烊千玺说这话的时候显得有些可怜，误以为他从未有过生日似的，片刻的温柔与错识的温柔太折磨他了，让他想要得到更多。

王俊凯闻言一顿，易烊千玺捕捉到他眼中闪过一丝的歉意，他说，“你跟同学好好玩，我就不去了。”

易烊千玺料到王俊凯会拒绝他，毕竟王俊凯的性子本就是不喜欢闹的，再加上江岸那几个富家子弟更是他所想要远离的人群。

王俊凯捏了捏他的后颈，向他解释说，“王盛天说周六想和我吃顿饭，我答应了他。”

王盛天的邀请绝不是吃饭那么单纯的事，他与王佳之间王俊凯是最大的反对之人，就算这人是他的生父，那道隔阂依旧是强烈地存在着。

“我吃完再去找你，好不好？”

易烊千玺那失落的心瞬间飘到了太空外，只剩下王俊凯低低的声音在问他好不好，这言外之意不就是让他别误会别生气，而且再送个答应去生日会的要求。

“好。”

紫阳路那一带是出了名的乱，与二中这所中学的距离相隔不远，常有穿着校服明目张胆地进出那里的酒吧，学校领导睁一只眼闭一只眼，只要不惹事他们从不多管。

各色的灯光笼罩下来，横七竖八的光线射在镜子上，或淡或浓的妆容在眼前闪过。

“呦，这是谁”，程浩的手搭在易烊千玺的肩膀上，调侃地问着学委。

学委的脸抹上腮红，遮掩住她害羞与表现的样子，她紧张的看着易烊千玺，藏于身后的礼物拿了出来，她说“生日快乐，千玺。”

这一幕让同学瞧出了些苗头。

“谢谢”，易烊千玺收下礼物，礼貌性的对她笑了下，而后跟程浩一并进了包厢。

易烊千玺给王俊凯发了这家KTV的地址，他滑动那绿色气泡，绿色气泡总是要比白色气泡长一些，他事事会与王俊凯汇报，哪怕是像长痘这样的细小事他也一一与他说，他莫名觉得自己像是包办婚姻的小娇妻，只有上报才能赢来冷漠丈夫的心。

江岸侧过头看了眼他的聊天记录，无比鄙视地往旁挪了挪，是要与这等窝囊之人划清界限的。

程浩点了首生日歌，坐在高脚凳上用着极不着调的旋律表演完了老少皆知的生日歌，“祝我们的易哥生日快乐。”

只有在特殊的日子里，程浩才会勉为其难的喊易烊千玺为易哥，好满足易烊千玺想要做老大的愿望。

雷鸣般的掌声，程浩的脸皮终是回归了过来，他把话筒给了别人，挤到易烊千玺左边的位置，小声地问他，“你跟王俊凯发展到哪了。”

酒精作用会麻痹人的反应，程浩的话在他脑子里转了个八百余回，封闭的包厢让他的身子有些发热，他靠在程浩的身上，问他“你说什么？”

“我说，你跟王俊凯到哪一步了？”

易烊千玺掰开手指一一数着，“牵手拥抱接吻就这些。”

王俊凯推门而入见到的是易烊千玺靠在一个人的身上，他皱着眉头往那走去。

“千玺，王俊凯来了”，不知是谁喊了一句。

易烊千玺顿时清醒了过来，他直直地看向王俊凯，看向他朝自己走来。

程浩感觉有道不明的视线投在他身上，转而却隐没在黑暗中，只留下了个淡淡的翻不起波浪。他主动让出了所坐的位置，跟江岸他们几人去玩游戏。

“《晴天》是谁的”，同学把话筒递向了他们。

易烊千玺站了起来，接过那话筒，一时间所有人全都看向了他，没有人都听过他开口唱歌，王俊凯只听过他简单的哼唱。

许是喝了些酒的缘故，易烊千玺的眼睛总是有种迷离之感，懒懒的抬眼却飘涌着思绪万千的情动。

“故事的小黄花，从出生那年就飘着。  
童年的荡秋千，随记忆一直晃到现在。”

很低的声音，像是有人在你耳边很小声很小声地向你诉说着他的喜欢他的爱慕，甚至是他的想念。他在想这世上怎么会有想念这样美好的词，难以形容的情绪在隐隐作响着。

“从前从前，有个人爱你很久”

易烊千玺察觉到王俊凯手机屏幕是亮着光的，时不时会低下头去看，似乎是在确认着什么，他把话筒塞到了同学的怀里，气哄哄地回到原来的位置上。

“王俊凯，你到底有没有认真听啊，我专门唱给你听的。”

王俊凯把手机放回口袋里，拉过他的手，说，“跟我来。”

易烊千玺没有目的地的往前走，他甚至没有去问王俊凯，他的心安只有王俊凯在是落回到原点的。他们的脚步停在了家离KTV不远处的酒店，登记进电梯刷房卡，没有人开口问也没有人开口解释，不是心有灵犀明白对方的举动，只是抛舍原则的相信。

王俊凯挡在了门口，五指覆在了他的眼睛上，易烊千玺的眼睫毛扫过了他的手心，他慢慢地拉着易烊千玺往前走，而后放下了手。

面前是一个八寸的蛋糕，上面歪歪扭扭地写着“小朋友生日快乐”七个字，他缓缓地转过头，“你亲手做的？”

王俊凯没有回答他，在蛋糕上插满了十五根蜡烛，然后摁掉了灯的开关，他说，“许个愿。”

易烊千玺眼眶发热，他闭上眼睛五指合拢，从未有过的虔诚。

-希望易烊千玺能够一直陪着王俊凯。

他睁开了眼睛，微弱的烛光中王俊凯的目光从始至终是在他一人的身上，王俊凯见他愣着没有反应，笑着说，“吹蜡烛啊。”

易烊千玺吹灭了蜡烛，唯一的光消失了，王俊凯的吻落了下来，他贪婪地夺走了易烊千玺所有的呼吸，唇舌交缠，想要的更多。

“王…王俊凯”，易烊千玺艰难地喊他的名字，像是溺水者沉入海底，王俊凯是他唯一的解救者。

双唇分离，王俊凯半搂着易烊千玺去开了灯，易烊千玺脸上的红晕尚未褪去，他趴在王俊凯的胸脯前轻轻地喘气。等他平稳好呼吸，王俊凯切下一块的蛋糕推到他的面前，问他“吃吗？”

方才易烊千玺没有吃什么东西，王俊凯将他整个人圈在怀里，他就着王俊凯的手大口大口地吃，故意用舌尖舔王俊凯的指尖，他的手已伸进了王俊凯肥大的校裤里，察觉到他的呼吸愈加的粗重，他含笑地回头问，“学长，你难道就不想要我吗？”

王俊凯抓住了他想要向下探的手，蛋糕就势掉落在地板上，樱桃在白色奶油中突出而现。

易烊千玺转了个身子，与王俊凯面对着面，然后他慢慢地脱下了王俊凯的裤子，隔着内裤他摸上了他的下半身。感受到他在自己手里又大了一圈，他轻笑着说“你看你这里多诚实啊。”

“别闹”，王俊凯低沉的说。

易烊千玺的手沿着内裤缝钻了进去，滚烫的性器灼烧着他的手心，他学着片里的样子一下下地撸动着。

王俊凯的眼眶赤红，他克制着体内的欲望，说，“你会后悔的。”

“不会”，易烊千玺把手给抽了回来，他望向王俊凯的眼睛，“你要了我吧。”

王俊凯将易烊千玺身上的衣物全数脱下扔到一边，他的手揉捏着易烊千玺的臀部，有种麻麻的感觉，易烊千玺扭动了臀部想要以此表示自己的不满，王俊凯的小腹被他的性器来回磨蹭着，他一把把易烊千玺压倒在床上，俯下身去吻他胸前的那两点，直到那两点挺立起来与他的下半身一样，这才满意的在那里点一下。

王俊凯抓着易烊千玺的手放在自己衬衫扣子处，粗声粗气的说“解开”

易烊千玺照着刚刚王俊凯的动作，去解他的扣子，纤长的手指一下又一下的在王俊凯身上撩动，继而向下脱了他的内裤。

“易烊千玺，你故意的吧”，王俊凯的性器在易烊千玺臀缝间来回摩擦，一下比一下更猛烈。

易烊千玺已被情欲控制着，王俊凯在他每一敏感处挑逗着，却从不深入。他仰着头看着王俊凯，露出喉结，那双充满着情欲的眼睛无不在引诱着王俊凯，“王俊凯…王俊凯…”

一声又一声的唤着他，像是毒药似的。

王俊凯向下疯狂啃噬着他的喉结，伸出食指探入了他的后穴。他是第一次，不知该如何能让身下的人舒服，见易烊千玺微微的皱了皱眉，以为是自己弄疼了他，抽出了食指。

异物进入的触感是他从未有过的感觉，说不出是难受还是如何，可当那异物抽离出，他只觉得全身空虚。

“嗯……王俊凯……”，他胡乱的去吻王俊凯，吻着他的眼睛，他的鼻子。但双唇相碰时，那空虚感好似得到了些充实，他与他的唇瓣不愿再分开。

空气中，粗重的呼吸声越来越重。

王俊凯把身子往上移了一寸，一只手把玩着他身前的欲望，空出一只手去把柜子上的奶油涂抹在指尖上，他微微抬起了头，贴合的唇瓣被分开，易烊千玺不满的嗯哼了两声。

王俊凯用鼻子摩擦了下他的鼻子，“怎么这么急呢。”

那似笑非笑的声音让易烊千玺觉得无比的羞耻，怎么会一脸欲求不满的样子。

王俊凯抹着有奶油的手指插入了他的后穴，没了刚刚的不适，易烊千玺满足的扭了扭臀部，像是还想要更多。

紧接着，王俊凯又深入了第二根，小心地做着扩张。

“这么爱吃奶油啊，上面也爱下面…”，三根手指同时没入，那穴口收缩着他的手指，他咬着易烊千玺的耳垂，轻轻吐出两个字，“也爱。”

“干脆叫易奶油得了”，王俊凯的手指在他的敏感处撩拨着，柔软的内壁紧紧地包裹着。

易烊千玺感觉整个身子像是被贯穿了一样，他扭了扭臀部，却依旧是想要更多，“那哥哥，你什么时候吃掉我啊”

一会儿学长一会儿哥哥的，王俊凯的魂给他勾去的无影无踪，他想易烊千玺定是专门来勾他的心的狐狸。

王俊凯抽出手指，俯下身子将自己的性器慢慢地插入他的后穴，他们是完美的伴侣，不过是第一次，他们在肉体上便已是完美的契合。

“啊…”，扩张了的后穴足以容纳王俊凯粗大的性器，可来不及准备的易烊千玺还是情不自禁地喊出声来。

易烊千玺的内壁紧紧包围着他的性器，王俊凯抱着他的腰，把性器送了进去，一下下地抽动着。

“呜……再深一点……”，说完，易烊千玺马上捂住了自己的嘴巴，他不敢相信刚刚那话是从他自己说出来的。

王俊凯拍了下易烊千玺的臀部，低声骂了句，“小骚包。”

“哥哥不爱听吗”，易烊千玺像是抓到了王俊凯入情的点，那声哥哥故意掐了嗓子叫的。

王俊凯笑笑没说话，一个挺身顶入到了最深处，他爱听易烊千玺在他身下呻吟的声音，是他听过最动听的声音，其他人都不能听到的，他加快了抽动的速度，猛烈的撞击。

高潮的提前到达，易烊千玺的精液毫无征兆地射了出来，空气里精液的气味飘散着，他全身酥麻的，软软的躺在床上。

“易烊千玺”，王俊凯亲吻着他的头发，他的性器从他的体内缓缓地抽了出来，“以后不准…”

易烊千玺有些迷糊，王俊凯那句没有后话是什么意思，是以后不准喝酒还是以后不准跟他们靠的这么近，最后清醒的意识竟停留在王俊凯吃醋了。

王俊凯抱着他的身子到浴室去清理，白浊的液体在滴在瓷砖上，白嫩的身上落着数不清的红印。

易烊千玺是他一人的金丝雀，只望着他一人，只在他一人的身边，由身体至灵魂只是他一人的。


End file.
